The Blood
by Crazyhorses
Summary: SEASON 2 OF 'ICE AGE LIFE! A new island, new creatures that the herd has never seen before. But The Blood is calling for Diego, With himself, Moonstone, Shira and Fang. They go together to The Blood. But will everyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Last time on ICE AGE LIFE...**

Diego sighed. "But is having four sabers make a pack, right?"

Moonstone thought for a moment, "yes, that would make a pack."

Diego nodded, "I may have to go then."

"Who is leader of this 'The Blood'?" Manny asked.

Diego took a deep breath. "My father."

...

"So what's the plan?" Manny asked.

Everyone in the herd looked at Diego. It was a bright morning and everyone was a there except Ellie and Shira. Ellie was looking after Shira.

Moonstone stood beside Diego, while others faced them.

"Okay. First is, Moonstone said that he knows a floating island, okay? If we get the floating island here. We can get all the mammals here and moved them to where the The Blood is." Diego said.

Manny, "why would we want our own kind move to where The Blood lives?"

Moonstone answered this time. "The Blood doesn't own the whole island. Only a part of it."

"But how will we get the island here?" Peaches asked.

"I know!" Granny said. "Precious can do that."

"Okay, Granny will ride on Precious to the island and bring it back here." Diego said.

"I'll come with her." Moonstone said.

"Not a chance buddy." Manny said. "You still not trusted."

"You want the plan to work or not?" Moonstone glared back at him.

Manny narrowed his eyes at him for a moment then shooked his head.

"Okay, once we have that island, we moved where The Blood lives."

"It will probably take five days to get there." Moonstone added. "And then to get to The Blood. The walk will take three days."

"Okay eight days is A-OK!" Sid said.

Moonstone sighed. "You can't meet the The Blood in eight days. You'll have to wait for three months."

"So what we just log around that island until it's been three months?" Manny said.

"Well while your waiting. I would say you should pick an area that you wanna live in, if you're gonna be living there. And also you may want to find out what the island has instore for you." Moonstone said.

"Sounds simple enough." Fang said.

"This is not going to be a war right?" Peaches asked.

"Well, not sure. Havent seen my father in years. But they are expecting me to have a pack and be the leader of it. So Fang, Shira, me and Moonstone will be in a pack and go to my father."

"I'm not going to be in your pack." Moonstone said.

"Well there's not other sabers around. So I guess you have no choice." Diego said.

Moonstone scoffed.

"And what about the rest of us?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I'll make sure you guys don't get involve with my father. It will be only my pack."

"Okay." Manny said.

* * *

**Been a few days after the meeting.**

"Feels weird that Granny and Moonstone are gone." Sid said. Moonstone and Granny left on Precious to go after the island.

Sid, Manny and Diego were walking together.

"Yea, I guess." Mumbled Manny. He looked at Diego and noticed he was worried.

"What's wrong, Diego?"

"Shira hasnt woken up in a while." Diego said.

"Don't worry, I'll bet she's gonna wake up anytime soon."

As the three went back to where Shira was resting. Ellie was standing by her self while her brothers were playing on the branches. Fang was smiling for some reason.

"Is everything alright?" Manny asked.

Diego went inside the cave to where Shira was. Only to find an empty cave. He ran out of the cave, "Shira's gone!"

"We know," Fang said.

"And your calm because?" Sid said.

Something then tackled Diego.

"Ow!" Diego groaned. He looked up and saw a familiar face. "Shira!"

"Miss me softie?" Shira giggled.

"You feeling better?" Diego asked, as Shira got off him.

"I healed an hour ago." Shira said. "And I'm feeling the sun on my fur."

Manny smiled at the two happy sabers.

"You know that reminds me about the two of us." Ellie walked next to her mate.

"Really?"

"Yes," Ellie cuddled him.

"Double love means..." Eddie started.

"Double gross!" Crash finished and the both said 'yuck!'

Shira licked Diego's face and they both cuddle like Ellie and Manny.

"Um excuse me."

Fang butted in between Shira and Diego. "I need love to." He teased.

Shira rolled her eyes. "You can be such a pain sometimes."

_How am I going to tell her that we are going to my father? _Diego thought.

"So I'm in your pack am I?" Shira asked Diego.

"What? You knew?" Diego asked.

"Ellie told me everything." Shira said.

"Well..." Diego started.

"It's okay. I'm going with your plan." Shira said.

"We all are." Sid said.

"For once Sid, you were right." Manny said.

"Guys!" A teenage mammoth running out of nowhere. Peaches panted, "Moonstone and Granny are back."

"Really?" Eddie said.

"That quick?" Crash said.

"Who cares, let's go." Ellie said. Peaches lead to where she saw the two mammals.

Are Granny was saying fair well to her pet, the herd came in view at the beach.

The small island that Moonstone and Granny stood didn't having any soft ground. Only rocks and a bunch of trees and some bushes.

"Uh, this doesn't look like an island." Sid commented.

"It's better than nothing." Moonstone said.

"But how do we get all the mammals to get on the other island?" The possums asked.

"Like this." Manny said and he raise his trunk and hooted.

The sound echoed around the island.

All the mammals on the island lifted their heads up. Even birds listen. All the mammals know that signal is important. But the sound can be carried to the wrong person too.

"That should do the trick." Manny said.

Suddenly animals started to appear on the beach.

"What's wrong?"

"Is something happening?"

"Is there island sinking?"

As mammals started to get carried away.

Ethan appeared.

"Ethan!" Peaches said.

"Peaches!" Ethan said. Walking to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Well my father is going to explain." Peaches replied.

"Right." Manny suddenly appeared between the two.

"Oh," Peaches still remember she hasn't told her dad about her and Ethan.

"Is something going on here?" Manny asked. Looking straight a Peaches.

"Nothing at all." Peaches answered.

"You guys are dating aren't you?" Manny said with no tone in his voice.

"How did-" Ethan started.

"I'm a father. I know all." Manny said, glaring at Ethan.

"And." Peaches had an idea.

Manny looked back at her daughter.

"You would be the best father if you let me date Ethan." Peaches smiled at his father.

Manny thought for a second.

"Alright. But you guys can only love a little bit." Manny said.

"Yay!" Peaches said.

Manny slowly walked away, watching those teens.

"Oh, Peaches. I have to say something to you." Ethan said.

"What is it?" Peaches asked.

"It's about Louis."

"Is he hurt?" Peaches started to get worried.

As they both didn't know that Louis hid behind a tree.

"I don't know how to say this." Ethan started.

Then Louis sighed and walked to where Ethan and Peaches are.

"Hey guys." Her said nervously as always.

"Louis! There you are!" Peaches said. Picking him up. "I was starting to get worried about you. Ethan was just going to say something about you."

Ethan looked at Louis and Louis slightly shook his head.

"Uh I forgot I was going to tell you." Ethan said. "But I'm sure it was nothing important."

"Everyone listen!" Manny said to all the mammals.

"Dad is about to talk." Peaches said putting down Ethan and walked to her herd.

"You came back?" Ethan asked Louis.

"Yea, I realised leaving Peaches would be like the world ending." Louis said, with a smile this time.

"I have something important to say." Manny started to the mammals. There was like about 145 mammals here since most mammals didn't make it with the world-changing last time.

"We are moving islands." Manny said.

Every mammal gasped in horror or surprised.

"Why should we moved?" A mammal asked. "We are perfectly fine here."

"But we are moving to a better island." Ellie stepped in. "A island that has space for your kids and bigger homes."

"Plus, there is a killer on the loose on this island." Manny added.

"Where?!" Mammals screamed and panicked.

Diego suddenly let out a loud roar. It was now silent.

"Listen to the mammoth." Said Diego.

"I know some of you guys love this island, so we not forcing you guys to come with us."

"So it's your choice to come with us." Ellie added.

"Everyone who wants go say 'I'." Manny.

All the mammals said 'I'.

"Good."

Suddenly there was a scream.

Everyone turned and saw an ape holding a gazelle with a knife up to her neck. And a familiar saber behind the ape.

"It's Gutt and Elia!" Sid said.

"Hello everybody." Smiled Gutt.

"Gutt." Diego growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I want you to bring me and Elie along with you to the new island."

Shira growled. "Forget it!"

"Fine then." Gutt said, putting the knife against the gazelle fur.

"Wait!" Manny said.

Gutt looked at him.

"If we leave you here, you will have this whole island to yourself." Manny said.

"Well there's only one problem. I can't lead a crew if it's only be me and Elia."

"Yea, why won't you join us...Moonstone." Elia said.

Moonstone started scratching the rock surface on the floating island.

"What is he doing?" Fang asked.

Suddenly the water rippled in front of the floating island and a snake-like head appeared over the water. Mammals started to shiver but knew best not to scream.

It had a long neck bend a little with a head like a snake but sharp teeth were shown.

"What is that thing?" Eddie asked.

The sea creature turned its head towards the group of mammals. Looking at them like it was picking a mammal to eat.

It spotted Gutt and it snarled. It stretched its neck over the beach. Gutt scream and left of the gazelle and started running back to the bushes. The sea creäture opened it jaws and it grabbed Gutt and threw him in the air and Gutt went in its jaws. The creäture shook its head and spit Gutt far in the sea.

It looked back at Elia.

Elie screamed like Gutt and ran back in the bushes. This time the creäture couldn't be bothered going after her.

"It's not going eat us is it?" Eddie said.

"No." Moonstone said. As the stranger creäture let out its long tongue and wrapped it on one of the trees on the island that Moonstone and Granny was standing on and lifted the tree and started munching on the tree like it was a crunchy biscuit.

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"It's one of the creatures on the new island. So you better get use to it." Moonstone said. "So everyone get on."

A flipper appeared under the floating island and touching the beach like a plank.

"Wait a minute..." Manny said.

"Yup. This island I'm standing on is the creäture shell." Moonstone said.

"Ok, everyone get on!" Manny said.

* * *

**I'm back! ^^ I have missed my readers so much, I felt so lonely when I finished the ICE AGE LIFE season. But no matters because it is here! And would like to inform you that there would be fantasy animals in here and some more surprises!**


	2. Chapter 2

Manny, the herd and other mammals rode on the an island or what it really is, is a sea creäture shell.

"It's so big." Eddie said.

"And long." Crash said. Both looking at the back of the sea creatures neck and head. Four flippers, two on each side moved, making large splashes as it moved on.

"I want to touch it." Eddie said.

Ellie heard. "Don't you even think about it."

Crash and Eddie obeyed their sister.

"Should we name it?" Crash whispered to his brother.

"What did Ellie told us! Don't think about it!" Eddie slapped his brother.

Crash growled, "I asked about it not think about it."

"You have to think about if you're gonna ask about it." Eddie said.

"Since when did you become to smart?"

"Ever since you became so dumb!" Eddie started strangling his brother and Crash did the same too.

"Here we go again." Ellie sighed.

Shira stood next to Diego.

Diego notice something was up with Shira.

"You okay?"

"Yea, why?" Shira asked.

"You look like your worried. Is it about my father?"

"No, not that."

"Then what is?"

" It's just Nothing." Shira said.

"Okay." Diego said. Not complete sure about Shira.

Peaches was standing next to her father.

The brat pack was on the island, and they were giving her cold glares.

Ethan shooked his head as he saw the brat pack glaring at his girlfriend. But there's one mammoth that caught his attention.

A male mammoth, dark brown fur but has light brown fur running along his back and his left tusk was missing. Ethan guess he was in a fight, but what Ethan was concerned about is that the stranger kept looking at Peaches father. And this is the first time he seen the mammoth.

Sid was busy dealing with Granny.

"Sorry! You can't have a bath!" Sid said, pulling his Grandma away from the edge.

"Why not? I need a bath!" Granny said.

"Or drown! Or worst!" Sid replied.

Moonstone watch the two sloths argue.

"Hey, Moonstone."

Moonstone turned his head and saw Fang walking beside him.

"What?"

"Just wanna say thanks for you know 'not doing it' with Shira. Know what I mean?" Fang said.

"Yea." Moonstone replied.

Fang didn't know what to say next. "Um, so hows life doing?"

Moonstone looked at him.

"Um, maybe not the best question."

"Why bother talking to me?" Moonstone asked him.

"Well since we are going to be in Diego's group together, we may well be friends and whatever."

"Not happening." Moonstone said, walking away to the edge and looking down the water. But Fang followed.

"Well, to bad." Smiled Fang.

"You really want a death wish don't ya?" Moonstone said.

"See? We are starting out friendship a-okay." Fang said and patted Moonstone on the back but was to hard and Moonstone fell over and into the water. "Ah! Moonstone!"

Moonstone come above water. "When I came up there. I'm ripping you throat out."

* * *

A pack of sabers stayed around a cave deep in the forest.

The leader, a very dark tan male saber, with three scars running down his face.

His pack already took on small area as a territory when they already arrive at the island. His pack prowling around, lurking in the woods.

"Sir." A saber went up to him while he was sitting on his 'special rock'.

"What?" Scar asked.

"Runt is at it again." The saber replied.

"You know what to do."

The saber nodded.

With the Runt...

"Come on. You guys can make it." Said a saber. Dark chocolate-brown fur, white belly and w chest and has a short hair-do on her head that covered her left dark brown eye.

Three little cubs curled on the ground. They were only three weeks, there ribs showed and they weren't strong as the other babies. They were too weak.

Runt found it hard to moved the babies, picking one up in her mouth, other in her paw and one of her head. She may moved slow through the woods by carrying three but she wasn't going to leave any of them behind.

Suddenly, five sabers surround her.

She put the cubs under her, so she stood over them.

"You know the rules." Growled one saber, is fur was pale, covered in dry blood and his eyes were brown. His name was Rif.

"This isn't fair to the young ones." Runt stood up for the cubs.

"It's simple. The strong cubs stay, the weak ones go."

"You can't just kill the weak ones. They were born to have a life!"

"Only the strong ones can have life not weak ones. The strong will protect and fight for the pack. The weak will do nothing for us."

"Well I'm not gonna let you hurt these ones." Runt growled.

The other sabers laughed.

"There was a reason why you were called a runt." Rif smirked. "Kill the cubs."

The saber growled and snarled.

Runt glared at them.

Jaws opened and blood splattered on the ground.

...

"Sir, Runt is here." Rif said, pushing Runt in front of the leader, standing on his 'special rock'. Runt was full of scratches from the fight but she didn't win.

"Yes, I want us to be alone." Scar ordered.

Rif nodded and left.

"You kidnapped the weak ones again, I heard."

_He thinks this is a game, sick! _Runt thought. "I didn't kidnap them." Runt mumbled.

"Oh, then what were you doing with the cubs?"

Runt didn't answer.

"Answer!"

"I didn't want them to be killed." Runt mumbled.

"It's best for the pack." Scar said. "And you should stop."

"Why did I live then? Everyone knew I was born a weak one, but I still live."

"You may have been the weak one. But yet you try to be strong. You were able to survive things that strong ones couldn't. You had some many deadly fights yet you live. And that you are intereting."

"Whatever." Runt growled.

"I should have you as my mate." Scar smiled.

"Never." Runt replied.

Scar growled and leaped from his rock and pounced on Runt, sending her to the ground with Scar on top. "You'll be my mate."

"Over my dead body." Runt gasped as Scar pushed his paw on her neck.

Scar grabbed her neck and threw her with full strength against a tree.

Runt grunted when her back was in pain. But remained from screaming. "

I deal with you later. Go back to the nest!" Scar said.

* * *

**This chapter is manly about another pack, the are part of the story too.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"We are here!" Manny said. As the creäture stop at a beach. Letting its left fin be a plank and soon all the mammals went and stood on the beach.

"Thanks!" Ellie said to the creäture.

"Ellie. That thing doesn't talk." Manny said.

But than sea creäture growled at Manny.

"Heh! I was joking," said Manny. Sweating a bit.

The sea creäture snorted and left with its 'island'.

"As you were saying." Smirked Ellie.

"Let's get moving ladies!" Granny said, moving into the island. The island did look amazing. You could see mountains in the distance, birds flying in the sky. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea to move.

"Hold it Granny. We don't know what to do yet!" Manny said, holding her up in the air.

"Everyone can now find their new home here. But I know an area where you guys can all fit."

The mammals were unsure but they nodded anyway and moved along.

"Come on, I'll lead us." Moonstone said.

"No chance buddy. I'm leading the herd to a safe place." Manny said.

Moonstone scoffed. "For a fat mammoth like you. You probably lead them straight into a volcano." Moonstone walked past the herd and headed out.

"Wait-" Manny started.

"Let's just leave things to Moonstone, sweetie." Ellie said.

"Okay." Manny mumbled. The herd moved along but Diego sniffed the sand.

Shira looked back. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I thought I smelt something familiar." Diego said. Rubbing his nose. "My nose must be going rusty." He started walking next to Shira. All the mammals followed Moonstone, trusting him to lead them to a safe area.

"It's about time." Shira said, chuckling a bit.

"And what happened to the rough saber?" Diego asked.

"I just feel like I'm free or something. And besides, I'm not mean."

"Remember what you did to me at the ship."

"Not my fault. You're the one that couldn't handle a girl."

The two started laughing. Finally getting to be close.

Sid looked back at saw the two sabers laughing and chatting as they were walking.

"I wonder if those two are ever going to be mates." Sid said to Fang.

Fang looked at Shira and Diego. "Why do you care if they become mates?"

Sid gasped. "How could you say that! Aren't you expecting cubs from them?"

Fang thought for a minute. "I don't know."

"Don't you want cubs running around your paws and being cute all the time!" Sid said, now dangerously going into his dreams.

"Um..." Fang started.

"What would be even better if baby sloths running around. It's like it would be paradise!"

"No, it would be creepy, especially if they were looking like you." Fang said.

"Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment."

"This is so beautiful Manny!" Ellie said. Looking around.

"Yea," Manny agreed.

Peaches had Louis on her head and Ethan next to her.

"Hey, Peaches." Ethan started.

"Yes?" Peaches looked at him.

"I was wondering, do you know that mammoth?" Ethan asked, pointing at dark brown mammoth that he was concerned about. He was far behind.

"No, I never seem him around." Peaches replied.

"Me too." Louis said. "He doesn't look that dangerous to me."

"The thing is, that he keeps staring at your father." Ethan said.

"What? Why would he stare at my dad?" Peaches wondered.

"He probably knows your dad."

"My dad never told me that."

"Well, just keep an eye on him." Ethan said.

"Here we are!" Moonstone said.

The mammals looked. It was...just another land.

"Uh..." Sid said.

"Looks um, normal." Eddie said.

"What? You expect magic to come?" Moonstone said.

"You said you bring us someplace safe." Manny said.

"And it is. It's where more of your kind lives in this area." Moonstone replied.

"What about the other areas?" Ellie asked.

"There okay. But I would stay in this area for now. It's big enough to fit a head of fats Mannies."

Manny grumbled.

"Thanks for the help," Peaches said.

"Shira, Fang, Moonstone lets move." Diego said, moving away from the mammals.

"Where are we going?" Fang asked.

"Someplace else." Diego said.

"Diego, stick to the herd." Manny said.

"Manny, in my father is here. I have to more my 'pretend pack' someplace else. But don't worry, we won't be far."

Moonstone nodded. "Nice thinking."

"Okay, just stay safe." Ellie said.

Diego nodded. He ran with Shira and Fang along with Moonstone.

As the mammals were getting settled in the new island. Manny and his small herd found a small area that had a cave. Ethan was with his mates and with the brat pack. They seems to care less about Peaches and Ethan. But they will never forget.

"This seems okay." Manny said, looking in the cave.

"It's perfect for our herd." Ellie said.

"And it has cute flowers!" Sid said, leaning in a flower. It had dark purple petals with huge leaves and it was the size of Sid himself.

Sid sniff at the flower, his nose was really close and suddenly the flower somehow started to growl.

"What the?" Sid asked.

"It doesn't want your ugly nose to close to it!" Granny said. "I'm calling it Petal!" She patted the flower. The flower growled again.

"Do you want to mess with somebody like me!" Granny snapped and the flower, the flower started to whimper.

* * *

Scar was chewing on a large bone but one of his guards came running towards him.

"Sir!" The guard nod his head once.

"What is it?" Scat asked.

"I spotted a pack of sabers. They are to far."

"How many are there?"

"Four. One is a female and she has grey fur."

"Hmm, show me. I would like to meet them." Scar said.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
